


Blue is the Warmest Ed

by NintendoGal55



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Cute Ending, Drunkenness, First Meetings, Gay Bar, M/M, Male Slash, One Night Stands, Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoGal55/pseuds/NintendoGal55
Summary: AU. Edd gets a lot more than he bargained for upon meeting a young bad boy-looking fellow named Eddy at a gay bar. Never would he have realized how he could strike such a strong connection with someone he'd only just met.





	1. Striking

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little AU I had in mind, based on what could have happened if Edd and Eddy never met as little children. Being the sap that I am, I took a pretty optimistic approach. Take it as you will! :)

There were times that Edd questioned the decisions he made in life. This current decision was definitely one of them.

He was sitting in a gay bar. Alone. Having a drink. Or two.

The bar itself was actually very nice. Low lighting, but still bright enough to see anywhere. It had a calm and quiet atmosphere, but was very lively and welcoming. Even the decor managed to be a balance of subtle and yet overt in its message. All around were paintings or pinups of famous gay men, drag queens, and rainbow-themed artworks. It was very much unlike the gay bars that was all the rage back in the 80's.

Not that Edd was an avid researcher on the topic...

Nonetheless, he sat there alone at a small table against the wall, drinking down some Cabernet. Edd wasn't at all sure how he let his study group talk him into this. It was absurd. Why was there such a need for them to set him up on a date with somebody? Did he _really_ need to go out with them on double dates with their partners? Unbelievable.

“ _Come on, Eddward! You have to get yourself out here!”_

“ _You're such a great guy!”_

“ _And it means we can go on double dates!”_

“ _Go on Edd, just do it!”_

“ _Every guy in the bar is going to be drooling over you!”_

Edd sighed heavily, taking another sip of his drink. He really needed to get new friends.

Once more he surveyed the bar, feeling absolutely uncertain about what he was possibly looking for. Someone alone? Someone who was in a group? He sipped his drink again and looked back down at the book he had brought with him. While his coworkers had tried to talk him out of bringing a book, there was no possible way he would heed to that. Edd refused to go anyplace that involved waiting of some sort without a book, plain and simple.

A few minutes of reading his book did help to calm him, clear his head, but he felt the strangest urge.

Deciding to look again, Edd surveyed the bar, and his eyes fell upon a group of men setting at a table some ways off from where he himself was. Did he not notice them before? It was strange to think he didn't. They didn't exactly pop like bright colours in a dark space, but there was something _very_ eye-grabbing about them. It was strange how they managed to look like bikers, yet ordinary college students all at the same time. Maybe it was because of how young they looked? Edd could only guess that was the case.

He went back to his wine, taking another sip from it and finishing the glass. Standing up, Edd went over to the bar and requested a refill. This was probably not the best move to make, since it was his second glass already, but he felt compelled. Already he felt less nervous and more curious about everything. A few drinks truly was all he seemed to need, wasn't it?

Once the glass was refilled, Edd sat back down at the bar and scanned the area once again. But his eyes fell back once again on the group of young men. This time, however, there was a newcomer amidst them. Whether having come in just now or from the bathroom, Edd wasn't sure. All he knew was that he hadn't seen this newcomer until now.

There was something so _intriguing_ about this man.

For one thing, he had very vivid electric-blue hair. It was partly slicked and spiked along his head, while the rest was tied back in a ponytail. His clothing consisted of a bright blue shirt, a black leather jacket, and tight dark jeans. Hanging from one of his pockets was a silver chain, which Edd deduced to be a wallet chain. Coupled with his attire were a pair of black boots that only seemed to further accentuate his bad boy vibe. Even his hands were adorned with black fingerless gloves.

Edd was captivated. He hadn't realized it was possible to feel so intrigued about someone despite never meeting them. So many questions buzzed in his mind as he tried to focus. Just to try to get information.

Clearly the other man was around his age. His expression was that of a smug smirk, indicating some kind of a sense of confidence. There was also the fact that he had a huskier build, some of it being muscle and grown-into baby fat. Yet, Edd didn't find those features the least bit unappealing. If anything, it just somehow added to the young man's strange charm. Like a vision of being imperfect but not being ashamed of it.

Admirable.

Edd continued to watch as covertly as he could, sipping his wine while doing so. He wanted to tell himself to stop staring, but he couldn't. How was he able to do so when an attractive man actually caught his attention? Edd couldn't recall ever feeling like this, especially toward another person.

' _You really shouldn't feel this way, Eddward. This young man clearly isn't someone you should associate with! Whether or not he seems to be living up to that 'bad boy' image is up the air. But regardless, you shouldn't let your urges get in the way!'_ Said a voice in his mind, one he tended to call Practical and Sensible.

Edd usually listened to that voice, as it often lived by logic and reason. In a way, he could only surmise that maybe this voice wasn't entirely wrong. Yet, as he debated between looking down at his drink and the mysterious blue-haired man, another inner voice chimed in. This voice, he tended to think of it as his inner child, in a sense.

_'Oh, but he's quite attractive... And look at his upper lip! It protrudes further out... How intriguing! And my gosh, I wonder what colour his eyes are? They're so intense!'_

It was hard to ignore that voice. Edd had tried long ago to repress it, but he soon found that to be useless. Exhaling, he went back to his drink, took another sip, and spared yet another glance toward the mystery man. Try as he may, his eyes refused to be drawn away.

Right then, the other man's eyes flickered toward him, and he turned his head completely. Edd froze in surprise, biting his lower lip as he now realized that the blue-haired man was now looking right at him.

Even though they were well over thirty to forty feet apart, Edd could tell the other man's eyes were right on him. Mystery Bad Boy smirked, holding his beer bottle in one hand while his free one sat lazily on the table. His eyebrow raised, but he never drew his eyes away from Edd, nor did his expression shift. Did he know that Edd had been eyeing him for some time now? Whether he did or not wasn't clear.

Either way, Edd was at least relieved to see that it didn't bother the other man. If anything, he could probably deduce by his smirk that he _relished_ it.

“Oh my...” Edd murmured to himself, shuddering.

He took another sip of wine, trying to calm himself a bit. It had him close his eyes, forcibly turning away. At least for now. Edd drank it down quick, right up until the glass was empty. He hadn't expected to do that, but somehow, it just felt like he needed to.

Setting the glass back down, Edd took in a breath through the gap in his teeth, and let his shoulders relax. Did he dare look to see if Mystery Bad Boy was still there? He wanted to, his heart pounded with anticipation, and his mind didn't even chime in to stop him.

Edd turned his head again, finding that Mystery Bad Boy was, to his surprise, _still_ looking at him. He was drinking from his beer bottle, but clearly kept his eyes on Edd. When he set the bottle down on the table, Mystery Bad Boy winked at him before licking his lips.

Was he interested?

Whatever came over him in that moment, he would never know. But it caused him to stand up from his spot and let his legs move seemingly on their own accord. Edd couldn't help feeling shocked at this sudden burst of boldness, but he could do very little to stop it. Even slowing himself down wasn't helping.

Either way, his legs nor feet didn't stop until they reached Mystery Bad Boy's table. Neither of the other inhabitants seemed to notice him, but Mystery Bad Boy did. In fact, he looked right up at him, with a tiny glaze of surprise. Judging by how his head tilted upward slightly, Edd could only guess that it was due to realizing how tall he was.

“Salutations, allow me to buy you a drink,” Edd stated as confidently as possible.

And then he faltered a bit. Since _when_ did he do things like this? Had he really drunk that much? It especially didn't help when Edd locked eyes with Mystery Bad Boy, observing then that he had piercing baby blue eyes.

“Ooohh....” Chorused a few of the other men sitting at the table.

Mystery Bad Boy then smirked, downed the rest of his bottle, and set it back down. All before he stood from his seat, looked Edd up and down briefly, then took a step toward him. “Well, helloooooo~ I was wonderin' if you had the guts to come over here.”

Although the other man was shorter than Edd was, it didn't change just how dominating his demeanour seemed to be.

“Erm...” Edd began, then cleared his throat, “Well I...” He had no idea how to answer that. The blood rushed to his face and his knees buckled a bit. However, he realized he had a good opening. “You have yet to answer my proposition.”

The man's eyes went wide, but then he chuckled and reached over, patting Edd on the arm. “Heh, cuttin' right to it, are ya? Okay, I'll let you get me one. Lead the way.”

For a moment, Edd had no idea what he was talking about. Lead the way to where? It felt as though his mind couldn't comprehend a simple sentence. At least it didn't take long for his brain to catch up, to which he nodded and turned to head back to the bar.

Upon reaching it, Edd signaled the bartender for a refill, as well as the beer he had seen Mystery Bad Boy drinking, which was a brand he recognized. He then sat down on the stool once more, while the other man sat on the one beside him.

“You don't come here often, do ya?” Mystery Bad Boy said, raising an eyebrow as he observed Edd with a smirk.

Edd felt his gut seize. “What, erm... makes you say that?”

“I'm no psychic, but I can read folks.” Mystery Bad Boy leaned his cheek on his hand. “Your postures and the way you're lookin' around kinda indicates you're definitely not used to this. Heck, I'm willin' to bet you don't get out much, do ya?”

Feeling the blood rush to his face, Edd averted his gaze. “I'll admit that I'm a bit more of a homebody...”

“Figured,” Mystery Bad Boy snickered. He took the beer bottle that was then placed in front of him, and sipped it. “Name's Eddy, by the way.”

“Eddy?” Edd repeated with surprise. He took a moment to thank the bartender, then looked back at the other man. “Oh, my... what a coincidence this is! My name is Edd, but with two D's.”

“Get outta town!” the other man now known to be Eddy gave a laugh. “My roommate's name is Ed too. I think I'll call you Double D, so I don't get all confused.”

“D-Double D?” Edd repeated, wide-eyed.

“What are you, a parrot?” Eddy snorted, shaking his head. “Yep, that's your name now. Take it or leave it.”

Edd blushed considerably, rubbing his arm a little. “It's just, I don't recall anyone ever really giving me a nickname.”

“Yeah? Well, consider it a first time for everything,” Eddy winked at him, sipping his beer. “Kinda like you bein' here.”

Looking indignant, Edd took a sip of his own drink before responding. “I'll have you know that I have been here before.”

“Oh?” Eddy raised an eyebrow. “Well then, Mr. Expert, how many times?”

At that, Edd faltered as he sighed, shaking his head. “...Once.”

“Aha! I knew it,” Eddy laughed, shaking his head. “you know, you're pretty cute. I like you, so I'll stick around.”

Edd blinked, then blushed immensely as he rubbed his arm demurely. “You... think I'm cute?”

“That's what I said, didn't I?” Eddy sipped his drink again.

“...Thank you,” Edd smiled a bit. “I, well, I must admit, I find you... very appealing as well.”

“Appealin', huh? Heh, couldn't tell by the way you were eyeballin' me earlier. I get that a lot,” Eddy winked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

A little pout formed at Edd's lips as he saw, more and more, this was one sarcastic and snarky fellow. “Oh of course, I could tell from all the men that seemed to be clamouring for your company.”

This seemed to take Eddy aback, but then he laughed a bit and sipped his beer again. “Ooh, looks like the claws are comin' out!”

Edd couldn't help giggling a bit as he sipped his wine.

“What'cha got there, anyway? I'm no wino, but I don't see guys drinkin' that often around here,” Eddy pointed at his glass.

“Oh, it's Cabernet!” Edd explained. “My poison of choice is red wine or perhaps I'll alternate to white wine. I have never been fond of beer, although I do also like a nice cocktail.... Perhaps a liqueur?”

Shaking his head, Eddy sipped his beer again. “Jeez, I asked what you were drinkin', not for yer drinkin' history.”

Raising his nose upward, Edd looked away, “Well, pardon me for trying to make conversation, mister. I'll have you know that while I'm not entirely experienced with such things, at least do give me some credit for trying. After all, I could truly be sitting here, wiggling like a leaf and appearing as though I cannot speak or form a coherent sentence. I'll even have you know that I'm quite nervous right now, as I've never done such a thing before, and would appreciate it if you would keep such snide remarks to yourself. Thank you.”

Eddy was looking at him with wide eyes and his mouth slightly agape. He blinked once or twice, then gave a grin. “Heh, you're real feisty!” He winked, then licked his lip before looking him up and down. “That's pretty hot.”

Realizing just how overt and firm he'd been, Edd averted his gaze once again and sipped his wine to calm himself. What was coming over him? It must have been the buzz he was now feeling. His cheeks warmed up considerably and he rubbed the back of his neck, taking a few breaths. “Well, I'm glad we understand each other, then.”

“Oh, I'm gettin' it now...” Eddy sipped his drink again, then placed his bottle back down. “Lemme guess. you don't get out much, you probably have friends, or people you work with, who always say to get out more. you think, 'Oh I can do it, I'll show them!' and stuff. So you do it, you go out and try to do what you know other folks do. So you go to a bar, a gay bar for obvious reasons, and here you are. Some hot, handsome cool guy,” he smoothed back some of his hair as he said this, winking, “-catches yer attention and the only reason you're even goin' for it is 'cause you had a couple glasses. So it ain't just tryin' to meet someone, you're tryin' to prove a point.”

Edd blinked, completely taken aback by this astute summation of what he now realized was exactly the case. He trembled a bit, clasping his hands in his lap nervously.

“So, how'd I do? Am I in the ballpark?” Eddy raised an eyebrow, smirking at him and poking his tongue between his teeth.

Gulping a little, Edd exhaled and trying to calm himself. He looked at his wine glass, then took a sip from it. “...Well, yes... An admittedly oversimplification of my intentions as it may be.”

“Figured,” Eddy chuckled. “Now look, relax! I get it. You're that kinda guy and it ain't the first time I've seen guys like you. It ain't somethin' you change overnight and it sure as heck ain't gonna go smoothly the first time. You said you were here once before, so lemme guess, you sat all by yourself the whole time. No idea what you were doin', and you felt like an imposter. Like, whoa, all these people here clearly know what they're doin'. They're all experienced. But you on the other hand, feel an outsider. An outcast. So before you could even get into having some fun on the bar scene, you left. You were too nervous, too scared, and felt like everyone there was seizin' you up and like they didn't want a stranger comin' in.”

There was a part of Edd that couldn't help feeling taken in by Eddy's strangely accurate description. Even if it did embarrass him quite a bit. Was he that obvious? An open book to people? He had no response. Instead Edd just nodded and took another sip of wine.

Then he felt a hand on his back, which gently rubbed in circles before withdrawing.

“Hey, come on. No need to go all Silent Sam on me!” Eddy chuckled, giving a smile. It wasn't a smirk this time, but rather a strangely comforting kind of smile. “Besides, it takes two to play this game, Double D.”

Edd exhaled, nodding. “Yes... that's true, I apologize. You are certainly correct in the fact that I'm inexperienced. And that my first time coming here ended quite abruptly.” He sipped his wine again.

“Lemme guess, you're tryin' to make up for it?” Eddy leaned his chin on his hand, raising an eyebrow once again.

“So to speak,” Edd murmured. He gave Eddy a sidelong glance, then sipped his wine once more. “You know, I must admit, so far this is a much better turn-out. And I didn't think you would go this long without inquiring about my hat.”

Eddy frowned in confusion, his eyes flickering upward for a brief moment. “Your hat? Why the heck would I ask about your hat?”

Edd glanced at him with surprise. “Why _wouldn't_ you?”

Snickering, Eddy sipped his beer again as his smirk returned. “Heh, look at you go, keepin' up with me already. I like that. Well Sockhead, much as I kinda wonder why, I know that people only wear hats indoors for two reasons. One, they're a complete dumbass. Two, they got insecurities up the wazoo. And I can tell by the way you look, talk, and dress...” His eyes flickered around Edd's form for a moment, then back up at his face. “You ain't a dumbass.”

“Hmm,” Edd mulled over his observation for a few moments. He looked down at his glass, swirling the remaining dark red liquid. “Well, I must say I appreciate your level of tact.”

“Tact? Please, I ain't got no tact,” Eddy snorted, waving it off.

Edd giggled, glancing at him again. “That's a double negative, you know. So you inadvertently admitted that I'm correct.”

“Shut up, nerd.” Eddy stuck his tongue out at him childishly.

Once more, Edd giggled and felt himself smile. There was something so unbelievably endearing about Eddy that he couldn't place. He definitely had a strangely alluring charm overall.

“Lemme guess,” Eddy set the beer bottle down, “pretty much everyone you meet asks about your hat. Then you always have that awkward conversation of tryin' to deflect them. The more they ask, the more worried and defensive you're getting. Eventually you just leave after snapping at them to leave you alone!” He leaned over slightly, waggling his eyebrows, “Whaddyou say, Double D? Am I right or am I right?”

Rolling his eyes a bit, Edd sighed and finished his glass. “The semantics of your scenario could certainly use a little adjustment. However, you seem to have the basic idea just about right.”

“Ha! I knew it!” Eddy grinned widely. “Look at me go, baby!”

Edd giggled, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. “I must say, you're quite the character, Eddy.”

“Ain't I, though?” Eddy smirked, taking another swig from his beer and then setting the bottle back down. “Lemme guess, you're also goin' to school.”

“I am,” Edd smiled proudly. “I go to Bartlett University, actually.”

“Fancy,” Eddy remarked.

“And you?”

Eddy shook his head, taking a sip of his beer. “Nope, not me. I'm done with that school crap. I got a _job._ ”

“Do you? That's nice, where do you work?”

“Al's Auto and Body Shop over down the street.”

“I see, I've been by there a few times, I know where that is.”

Eddy shrugged, then sipped his beer again, “Guess you're gettin' some kinda fancy degree or whatever.”

“Indeed I am, I'm working to earn my degree in engineering,” Edd said with a bright smile. “With a minor in chemistry.”

“Not surprised,” Eddy sipped the bottle, shook it, and placed it down on the bartop. He glanced at Edd, looked him up and down, then gave a little smirk. “So, you havin' fun yet, Double D? 'Cause I'm tapped out.”

Looking between Eddy and the empty bottle, Edd raised an eyebrow. “I suppose you're saying you'd like another one.”

“What gave it away?” Eddy winked. “Just sayin', Sockhead.”

Rolling his eyes, Edd signaled the bartender over to bring another one. “I for one believe I've had enough. I don't believe I'll have many inhibitions from here on in.”

“Suit yourself,” Eddy snickered, turning in his stool to face him completely. “Least it'll mean you're speakin' your mind.”

Edd frowned slightly with indignation, “I'll have you know that I can articulate myself perfectly fine when I am sober, thank you very much.”

“Really now?” Eddy challenged, poking his tongue out between his teeth. “So, if you were all stone-cold sober, would you be talkin' to me right now?”

About to respond, Edd considered that for a few moments, then lowered his hand. “Perhaps not without a lot of coaxing and stalling.”

“Ya see?” Eddy snickered, then took the new beer bottle that was placed down. “C'mon Double D, I'm not gonna bite.”

Edd blushed a bit, giving him a sidelong glance, “Oh, let me guess, you're going to make the addendum of 'Unless you want me to'.”

Giving a chuckle, Eddy took a sip of his drink and grinned. “Heh, you're so cute. Thinkin' you know what I'm gonna say and all that. I guess you watch too many sitcoms, don't ya?”

“Not really. I'm rather partial to documentaries and educational television,” Edd replied haughtily. “I simply don't have the time nor mental capacity for _fictional_ television, thank you.”

“No time for fictional TV? Uh-huh, sure. That's a lie and you know it, Sockhead.” Eddy leaned over slightly. “You like fun shows too. Relax, I'm not one of your science buddies that you gotta impress and look all intellectual! That ain't my department. So spill, c'mon, you gotta have a bigger repertoire than that. See? I can use big words too!”

Edd laughed sardonically, rolling his eyes. “Oh, and what makes you think I'm lying? That an intellectual such as myself can't enjoy educational television?”

“I never said you didn't,” Eddy pointed out, shaking his head. “I just said I don't believe it when you say, 'Oh, I don't have time for non-smart shows'! C'mon, everyone needs to unwind. You think Albert Einstein spent every freakin' second of his day workin' on his... theory of reality paper? Noooo, he took some time to, I dunno, go for walks... Maybe hang out with his buddies? That kinda stuff. The brain needs to rest, Sockhead.”

How in the world did he seem to know what to say? Edd was astounded once again, unable to even formulate a response. His stomach fluttered with a strange sensation he wasn't used to, but goodness did it excite him further! All he could do at this point was giggle behind his hand.

“Actually, it was the theory of _relativity_ , Eddy...” Edd murmured, giving a smile. “But all right, even I indulge in fictional television from time to time.”

“Saw that comin',” Eddy winked at him, looking pleased with himself. He sipped his beer again before setting it aside. “So c'mon, spill.”

“Well... I'm quite enjoying _The Big Bang Theory_ ,” Edd admitted. “It's certainly fun to watch once and a while.”

Eddy snickered, leaning his cheek on his hand, “And lemme guess, your favourite character is Sheldon. You also love it when they spout off actual science facts or that physics mumbo jumbo? Hell, I bet you rewind scenes just to see if they made any mistakes in all that babble!”

Unable to help it, Edd gave a laugh and felt his grin grow wider. When was the last time he laughed so much around another person? Especially one he only just _met_ ? Even so, he didn't care, it was just fun to have quite a conversation. Who would have known? He shook his head, making himself a bit more comfortable on the stool. “My goodness Eddy, you seem to be going right for the stereotypes, aren't you? That because I'm such an intellectual, that my favourite character _of course_ has to be the very character that exudes high intellect and skepticism?”

Eddy shrugged, snickering a bit. “Maybe, but I ain't wrong, am I?”

Giving a snort, Edd shook his head. “Once again, you're right. While I do admit that the way they write him is indeed a hyperbole... I must admit that I-”

“-see a whole lot of yourself in him and can connect with him the most out of everyone else,” Eddy finished for him, winking.

Blinking, Edd wasn't sure whether that was impressive or somewhat nerve-wracking. “Yes, well... then I'm sure I can guess as to who _your_ favourite character must be? And don't tell me that you don't watch it, I can tell that you do.”

“Guilty as charged, Double D!” Eddy grinned, sipping his beer. “So go on, lay it on me, baby.”

Unsure how to take the use of 'baby', Edd just pushed it aside before responding. “It sounds to me like Howard may very well be someone who you identity with. A young fellow who seems to exude quite an air of self-confidence and yet deep down is actually quite troubled. Always trying to impress girls, or men in your case. At the same time, he also possesses many wonderful qualities that he may feel he can't express for a multitude of reasons. Insecurity and perhaps an uncertainty of identity are among those reasons. In Howard's case, he seems to believe that he'll succeed if he behaves in a certain way. But it takes his friends as well as Bernadette to make him realize he's far more than the persona he emulates.”

Taking a deep breath, Edd then turned to the bartender and smiled kindly.

“Pardon me, but I'm positively peckish. May I order the chicken wings and a club sandwich? Thank you very much.”

The bartender smiled with a nod before heading back to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Eddy was staring at him with widened eyes, and seemed to be processing all of this. What was going on in his head, Edd could only guess. A part of him couldn't help feeling a tad guilty, but then again, maybe it was his turn to dish this out. It was fascinating to try to do, especially since he hadn't even realized all of these ideas until just now.

Finally, Eddy sipped his beer and averted his eyes a little bit. “Looks like ya got me there, Sockhead. Howard's my fave.”

Edd raised an eyebrow, wondering just why Eddy seemed to be avoiding the rest of his spiel. Still, he could guess that maybe it wasn't comfortable territory. “Well... Considering that you have done quite an interesting job at analyzing me, perhaps it was my turn to do so.”

“Oh, really?” Eddy raised a brow once more as he turned his gaze back to Edd. “Well then Mr. Psychologist, hit me.”

Glancing at him, Edd hesitated and leaned back a bit, “Eddy, I'm not going to hit you!”

Letting out a groan, Eddy shook his head and gave him a look. “I didn't mean literally, you dweeb. I meant do your whole analytical thing!”

“That _you_ started.”

“Yeah, but I didn't sprinkle four-dollar words into 'em.”

“I happen to have an extensive vocabulary. It isn't my fault that you're intimidated by it.”

“Oh please!” Eddy rolled his eyes. “Put off by big words? Ooohh! Look out! Big scary words! Whooooo! Scaryyyyyyy!”

Edd laughed sardonically, rolling his eyes. “All right, fine. But I doubt you're going to like what I have to say.”

“Eh, I'll deal.” Eddy shrugged.

The bartender returned with a basket of wings and a club sandwich. Edd smiled, thanked him, and then took a wing. He pushed the basket toward Eddy, who looked surprised, but otherwise accepted the offering.

Edd bit into a wing, hummed in contentment, and then finished his bite. “Fine then. I can tell that the way you dress is nothing more than a show, a charade of sorts. Nothing about the way you act seems to indicate you're a 'bad boy' type. Throughout our entire interaction, you've been nothing but cordial. Unorthodox and snarky, I'll admit, but you have never acted the way a typical 'bad boy' would.”

Having finished one wing, Eddy sipped his beer, and then looked at Edd weirdly. “I'm a bad boy, not a gangster. What, you think I'm gonna whip a gun outta my jeans and start shooting up the place like some crazed maniac?”

“Well... true as that may be, unless you have a criminal record or perhaps a checkered past, I fail to see how you're a bad boy.” Edd stated matter-of-factly.

“What makes you think I don't?” Eddy raised an eyebrow.

“Do you?” Edd probed.

Eddy sipped his beer, giving him a sidelong glance, “I might or might not, Sockhead.”

“Very well,” Edd ordered a cocktail from the bartender, then started to eat one half of the sandwich. “Then perhaps I'm ignorant, wouldn't you say?”

“Kinda,” Eddy glanced at him and snickered. “But you got something goin' over there. So go on, lay it on me.”

Edd finished his bite, swallowed, and put the rest of his sandwich back in the basket. “You seem to be a little more closed off about yourself. Why, ever since we sat down, you've spoken very little of yourself and more to me. Clearly you're either very empathetic toward others, or you simply are hiding insecurities and other elements of yourself. So you avoid talking about them by making sure to let the other person feel comfortable. After all, a person's favourite topic is themselves. And considering how much you seem to emanate being so self-confident, I would have guessed you would talk more of yourself. The way you're dressing is probably meant to grab attention.”

For a moment or two, Eddy didn't respond, but averted his gaze while nibbling on a chicken wing. When upon finishing it, he eyed Edd's sandwich. Rolling his eyes good-naturedly, Edd smiled and slid the uneaten half over to him. The bartender returned and placed the cocktail glass in front of him, to which Edd took a sip of the refreshing, sweet drink.

“Tell me then, Eddy... the fact that you haven't gotten up and walked away from me, let alone retorted what I'd said... I must be quite accurate in my assessment,” Edd purred, unable to help himself.

“Call it what you want, Sockhead,” Eddy murmured, taking the sandwich and biting into it. “Thanks for sharin' this, I'm starved.”

“It was my intent all along,” Edd giggled, taking another chicken wing. “Are you uncomfortable with the way our conversation has been going?”

Shrugging, Eddy glanced at him, then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Well Sockhead, you sure dug in pretty deep. Can't really remember the last time I was talkin' all this real shit.”

“I can understand,” Edd murmured with a nod. “I'm not always very... _open_ , shall we say.”

“It kinda feels like it's my own shit, can't drag other folks into it.” Eddy said in a voice that was strangely soft.

“Mm-hmm, that's very true. I begin to feel that revealing such things about myself makes me too vulnerable. Like I'm...”

“Naked?” Eddy teased with a snicker.

Despite the sardonic laugh, Edd smiled, “Yes, I suppose that's a good way to put it. I've... made my share of mistakes in my life and I've especially missed out on a lot because of the way I'd been raised. Because of how my parents can be.”

“Believe me, I get that. Course a lot of the shit I did was 'cause of my brother,” Eddy sighed, then waved it off. “But I ain't gonna get into that.”

“That's fair,” Edd nodded. “Although, I must admit, I do feel strangely comfortable at the moment. At least with this kind of conversation.”

“Heh, that's the alcohol talkin', Sockhead.”

“Perhaps, but it doesn't make what I am saying any less true.”

“Good point.”

“Thank you.”

They looked at each other, sharing a smile, before looking up at the television screen that was advertising a television show. It was silent between them for a few moments, with only the sounds of chatter and the television to be heard.

 


	2. A Connection

“How 'bout this?” Eddy spoke up. “You tell a secret, I'll tell one.”

“Very well,” Edd gave a giggle. 

He thought for a few moments, considering the best direction to go into for it. Whether it was the slow reaction time of being quite a bit buzzed bordering on intoxication, or simply not being used to do it, he wasn't sure. Still, he felt less hesitant in doing so, which was a good sign. Maybe getting a little intoxicated was truly what he needed after all.

“When I was fifteen... I went into a bit of a rebellious phase, which you can understand why, considering my parents.” Edd murmured, then leaned closer, as if whispering a secret. “I went to a tattoo and piercing parlour and I got my ears and my nose pierced.”

Looking at him with surprise, Eddy then began to laugh, shaking his head. “Whoa, comin' from someone like you, that sure is crazy! Did they throw a shit fit?”

“Oh, they didn't see the piercings for over a week. When they finally did, mother screamed in horror, and father looked as though he'd seen a ghost. After that, they were furious and demanded I remove them. And I didn't,” Edd smiled brightly, sipping his drink. “I was grounded, but it didn't dissuade me. I eventually removed the nose piercing, I found it a tad uncomfortable. But I kept the earrings!”

Eddy squinted, now looking at his ears, “Heh, so ya did! Way to go Sockhead!” He patted Edd's back.

“Thank you,” Edd giggled. “Now then, what's the secret that you're willing to share?”

For a moment, Eddy looked nervous, but it was gone as quick as it came. He drummed his fingers on the bartop, humming a little as he seemed to mull things over. Finally, he cracked his knuckles and stretched his arms before speaking up. “My bro scammed all the time, way back in the day. I used to get in on 'em too, before he...moved away, I guess. Then I kinda did scams with my buddy Ed, they didn't always work out. But they were kinda fun to do.”

Edd stared, wondering exactly what the secret was about something like that. He wanted to speak up, but Eddy continued before he could.

“One of 'em got  _ way _ outta hand. Ended up hurtin' everyone I was scammin' at the time,” Eddy muttered, his voice now taking on a more bitter tone. He clutched at the beer bottle tightly, staring down at the bartop with an unreadable expression on his face. “They beat Ed and me, practically half to death. Only stopped when our folks found us. Then me and Ed were in the hospital for over a week. It sucked.”

Cringing a little, Edd looked at his companion with sympathy. “My goodness...”

“Eh, it's in the past,” Eddy sighed, shaking his head. “Since then I kinda did things differently.”

Looking at him some more, Edd mulled over a deeper part of his memories, one of which he hated to relive. But right now, it felt strangely welcoming. Almost like he had wanted a moment like this.

“Did you often feel... outcasted? Like no one accepted you?” Edd murmured, not quite looking at him.

“Yup,” Eddy sighed. “Kids made fun of me for bein' short and made me their punching bag.”

Edd looked at him again, then placed a hand on Eddy's shoulder. Eddy didn't resist, but he glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I know how that feels. I had always been a target in school, due to being so shy. Why, Gym class was the worst because-”

“Lemme guess, you sucked at everything and you kinda got kicked around for it,” Eddy surmised.

Nodding, Edd sighed and bit his lip as he trembled slightly. “Yes... that's exactly it. In fact... one day, I... I...  _ retaliated _ .”

Eddy's eyes went wide. “Seriously?”

“Yes...” Edd looked away now, quivering a bit as the memory played back fresh, as thought it were only yesterday. “It was... I... oh... I hurt them... I hurt them badly... And it hurt me... far more than anything they'd ever done, seeing what I did to them... I... Oh...” 

At that, Eddy scooted closer and grabbed Edd's arm, “Hey, hey, Double D, relax! Listen, it's real nice you're openin' up, but you gotta stop or you're gonna be blubbering all over the place. S'okay, you're gonna be fine.”

Sniffling a bit, Edd looked at him, and felt his body relax considerably. He hadn't realized just how far he'd gone into the memory, how close he'd come to spilling everything about it. He wasn't sure if he was grateful for the interruption or not. But for now, at least he could relax.

“You good?” Eddy let go of his arm, but still looked at him warily. “Kay, good. I don't do so well with crying.”

“Why?” Edd asked softly, looking for anything to take his mind off the topic.

“Makes me feel weird,” Eddy shuddered a bit.

Giving a smile, Edd placed his hand on Eddy's, “I won't cry. But thank you...”

“For what?”

“Listening to me, for helping me, and I especially feel comforted to know that we seemed to have had similar altercations. I don't feel so alone about it.”

Chuckling a bit, Eddy slowly withdrew his hand, but smiled anyway as he went back to munching, “No sweat, Sockhead. What can I say, I'm the master of makin' people feel less like cryin'.”

Edd giggled, feeling his smile return. “Let's change the subject, then. Do you come here often?”

Eddy gave a shrug before chasing his bite with a sip of beer. “Couple times a month when work's not too crazy.”

“And allow me to assume... Given the way you dress, the way you seem to charm anyone you attempt speaking to... I suppose you're apt for a one-night stand?” Edd raised an eyebrow at his new acquaintance.

This made Eddy look over at him, then smirk a little, “Wow, already? It usually takes a couple hours before that gets brought up! Sure, I'll take you home with me~”

As Edd realized the way it sounded, as well as how serious Eddy sounded, he blushed heavily. “O-Oh my...!” He covered his mouth with one hand, his cheeks growing warmer. “Goodness, I didn't mean that! I-I was only inquiring as to whether or not you're interested in one!”

“Which I totally am,” Eddy leaned over toward him, placing a hand on Edd's knee. He looked at him with a  _ very _ suggestive smirk, his eyelids lowering, “Didn't think you'd be into that. Don't freakin' worry Double D. I think you're cute and I'd gladly bang your brains out~”

“E-Eddy! Please! Control yourself!” Edd squeaked, pulling down his hat and covering his eyes with embarrassment. “I meant in general! If you partook in one-night stands!”

Eddy laughed as he withdrew his hand, but not before patting his knee. “Settle down, Sockhead! I was just messin' with ya! Oh man, you should see your face! You're so cute when you get all flushed! Ha!”

Managing to regain control of his breathing, Edd pouted and let go of his hat. He exhaled, then took the cocktail and downed a pretty long sip. Setting the glass back down, he took his half of the sandwich and nibbled on it.

“Okay okay, for real now,” Eddy then said, sipping his beer. “I do sometimes, dependin' on the night. Course, casual hookups ain't exactly part of the atmosphere in this place,” he gestured around the bar and the seating areas.

Edd followed his gestures, then gave a little nod, “That's true. It seems that there's very little... erm... how to put it...”

“It ain't all that geared toward the sexy stuff,” Eddy finished for him.

“Yes! Exactly that,” Edd nodded, relaxing a little more. He glanced toward a few other patrons, “The atmosphere is certainly intimate, but in a very calm and relaxing sort of way.”

“Yup,” Eddy agreed, downing another sip of his beer. “So sometimes I go over to the gay night club further in town.”

“Do you mean the Elastic Tension?” Edd queried.

Having been reaching for a wing, Eddy looked at him, then chortled a little. “Whoa, I'm surprised you know that place!”

“Not personally,” Edd clarified, shaking his head. “Some of the fellows in my study group have been coaxing me to go there.”

Giving a scoff, Eddy took a wing and bit into it. “Seriously? It ain't exactly a place for first timers who don't get out much! It's intense, Sockhead.”

Edd nodded in agreement, sipping his drink. “So I gathered. While the place had great reviews, I contacted a number of people for references, and the interior is rather nice... I found it was a little too much for me. I'm not a big fan of loud, obnoxious night clubs with low lighting, crowds, and all of the sweaty dancing...” He shuddered slightly.

“Too bad, I sure wouldn't mind seein' your lanky frame out on that dance floor,” Eddy purred, winking at him. “I bet you'd be one hot dancer!”

Blushing immensely, Edd averted his gaze and giggled bashfully. “Oh, come now, I'm certain you must say that to all the men you coerce into taking them home with you.”

“Nope,” Eddy shook his head. “I find ways to get to 'em personally.”

“And you suppose that complimenting me on skills I don't have is going to win me over?”

“As if! Nah, I just know ya like praise.”

This made Edd look back at him, then consider what he was saying. Liking to be praised? That was certainly true, but it was admittedly strange, if a bit off-putting, to hear it put so bluntly.

Edd glanced at his companion, who was now turning his head to look back at him. It was strange, how they'd been talking all this time, and he finally had a better look at his baby blue eyes. They were so bright, so intense, and yet seemed to have softened considerably over the past while.

Feeling his heart pounding vigorously, Edd clutched at the bar a bit tightly as he reeled slightly. Did he really have no control over his body? Was the alcohol overtaking him more than expected? Being a lightweight was not helping.

“You... presume I enjoy being praised?”

“Yup,” Eddy winked. “You lit up and got all bashful whenever I said somethin' nice about ya. You ain't conceited, but I bet it's 'cause you don't get noticed a lot.”

Averting his gaze, Edd exhaled and sipped his drink again. “Well, that's partially true. I especially have to fight for the attention of my parents.”

“Really?” Eddy said, sounding surprised.

Edd glanced over at him, realizing what he'd said, and winced. Eddy however, wasn't smirking or looking like he was cracking a joke. There was a sense of curiosity and overall seriousness on his countenance.

“Did... I just say that?” Edd asked, fearing the answer.

“Well, yeah.” Eddy shrugged. “I'm guessin' that's a touchy area for ya, right?”

Edd nodded, grabbing the rest of his sandwich and practically devouring it. He wiped his mouth with a napkin, then balled it up in his hand. Was he really going to get into it? It was such a touchy, personal matter, he didn't like talking about it to anybody, and when did he? He couldn't remember the last time he ever-

“My parents were always far too busy. Their jobs were apparently very time-consuming and they would be out of the hours for over twelve hours a day. Some times several consecutive days if there were business trips involved. It was as though I didn't even exist!” Edd stated bitterly. He didn't even have the reaction time to realize what he was talking about. “We communicated mainly through sticky notes. Sticky notes! And they weren't even nice notes, they were only asking me to do chores! Chores! As though I were their live-in maid rather than their son! 'Dear Eddward, please sweep the floor.'! 'Dear Eddward, please mend the drapes.' 'Dear Eddward, we're too busy to come home so entertain yourself'! Oh sure, they would always sign it love Mom, love Dad, but that was nothing more than a shallow signature!”

There was silence for a moment or two, but then Eddy broke it.

“Dead Eddward, stop breathing 'cause the sink is clogged!” Eddy declared in a falsetto.

Edd looked at him with shock, but then, he felt himself smile. Then he started to laugh. Oh goodness, did he laugh! Everything felt so good! So cathartic! He hadn't even stopped himself from spilling the history with his parents! Wow! What a great feeling this was!

“E-Eddy! Come on now!” Edd giggled, shaking his head and wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. “Don't do that!”

“What? It made you laugh,” Eddy grinned, clearly pleased with himself. “I got plenty of 'em! 'Dear Eddward, please pick your nose!'”

“Eddy!” Edd giggled, now leaning against him for support, trying to control his giggles. 

Snickering, Eddy patted his back, then thought for a moment before continuing with this silly game. “Dear Eddward, take out the trash and roll in it!”

Managing to regain himself, Edd decided to throw everything to the wind and beamed. He couldn't help joining in, “Dear Eddward, walk around the house in heels!”

“Dear Eddward, stuff your belly button with lint!”

“Dear Eddward, do the laundry and fold all of my thongs!”

“And I don't mean your mom's thongs!” Eddy added with a laugh.

Edd laughed harder, holding his sides and leaning his against Eddy's shoulder for support. This was childish, unbelievably silly, but he couldn't remember the last time he'd had this much fun. Here he was, in a bar, with a new man he just met, and having a fun time making fun of his parents' sticky notes. It felt so strange, like he was a kid. Something he hadn't remembered the feeling of.

“Dear Eddward.... please shave my moustache...” Edd giggled, sitting himself back up.

“And I don't mean your dad's!” Eddy threw in, giving him a clap on the back. “Dear Eddward, go jump off a bridge and see what happens!”

“Dear Eddward, no TV because TV makes you stupid!”

“Dear Eddward, all of my liquor is in the cabinet! Don't touch it now, it's bad for you!”

“Dear Eddward, please watch a pornographic movie and write a dissertation about its themes!”

“Lame, but I'll take it!” Eddy snickered, now bringing an arm around Edd's shoulders. “Feel better, Sockhead?”

Edd giggled, leaning against him for support again. Eddy was clearly wearing cologne, which smelled nice. In fact, it was just nice to be close to him like this. Strange. He'd never felt this comfortable being so close to someone, let alone someone he'd only just met.

“I haven't laughed like that in a long time...” Edd confessed, sighing softly. “Oh, there was one... I remember now... It was in the bathroom. It read, 'Don't touch yourself'.”

Eddy balked at this. “What?! Are you serious?!”

“I'm afraid so. Mother and father disapproved of masturbation.”

“But that's stupid! How were you supposed to get your rocks off?!”

“I had to do it discreetly, in my room, when they weren't home. Especially since I could get very vocal...” Edd admitted, leaning into Eddy's shoulder.

Eddy looked at him, then smirked as he leaned over a bit. “Oh,  _ really _ ?”

Blushing immensely, Edd nodded a little. “Yes...?”

“So that means you're a screamer in the sack, eh?” Eddy snickered.

“Yes, I am...” Edd admitted with a giggle. He angled his head to meet Eddy's eyes, now seeing that the other man was looking at him with interest. It didn't bother him in the slightest. If anything, it was quite thrilling. “I can become pretty loud, I'll especially scream the name of the person I'm... erm, having sex with... Is that a good thing...?”

“You bet it is,” A strange look came to Eddy's eyes, but it was gone as quick as it came. He smirked and licked his lips, leaning a little closer. “I  _ like _ screamers...”

“Do you, now... That's certainly nice to know,” Edd murmured, tucking a strand of his ear behind his ear in a demure manner.

“Don't tempt me, Double D...” Eddy purred, which caused Edd's skin to crawl, but in a very pleasurable way. “I'm  _ really _ gonna take you home if you keep this up~”

His heart skipped as Edd couldn't help picturing that prospect. To think he'd sparked another man's interest like this. And he wasn't the least bit opposed to this idea. Had Edd been sober, he would've probably repressed the desire. But right now, it was open season.

“I wouldn't stop you,” Edd whispered, meeting his eyes. Big mistake, as it only drew him in further. His heart pounded vigorously and even his stomach seemed to churn with anticipation.

Bringing a free hand over, Eddy touched Edd's chin and looked into his eyes. By now, there was a look of pure lust upon his countenance. And Edd could only help but wonder if his own expression mirrored it. “You ever sleep with a guy?” Eddy purred in a whisper.

“One time...” Edd responded softly.

“Liked it?”

“Physically yes, but overall it was not very satisfactory.”

Eddy chuckled, using his thumb to toy with Edd's lip enticingly. “Lemme guess, he was a buddy of yours, you guys decided to sex it up 'cause you both were gay, but weren't attracted to each other.”

“Correct...” Edd murmured, averting his gaze a bit.

“Oh no, don't you look away from me,” Eddy snickered as he turned Edd's gaze back to him. “I like lookin' into your eyes, Sockhead.”

Edd blushed more and giggled, feeling as though his body were melting. “Thank you... Why, you have lovely eyes yourself...”

“Heh, thanks.” Giving a laugh, Eddy traced Edd's lips with one finger, then pulled it away. He leaned over, whispering into his ear, “So whaddya say? Later on I'll take ya home.... And bang your brains out.”

Letting out a choked gasp, Edd could feel the heat now swirling in his loins. It was completely impossible to resist at this point. Then again, he wasn't sure he wanted to. He glanced at Eddy once more, who winked at him. “You're... not messing with me, are you?”

Exhaling, Eddy rolled his eyes slightly, but then smirked. He lowered his free hand down to Edd's thigh, before inching it further and further inward. When it finally made contact with his crotch, Eddy gave a squeeze, to which Edd let out a small groan.

“Does  _ that _ feel like I'm messin' with ya?”

“...No...”

“There ya go,” Eddy pulled his hand away once again. He took his beer bottle, took a long sip, and finished it.

Noticing this, Edd straightened a little, “Would you... like another one?”

“Nah, I'm good.” Eddy winked. “Any more and I'm gonna be slurrin' and then start break dancing!”

This made Edd giggle as he regained himself a little more, finishing up his cocktail. “And that's a bad thing?”

“You do not want to see me break dance, Sockhead!”

“I beg to differ, it would probably be very entertaining.”

“Yeah, for you!”

“Exactly.”

They looked at one another in a bit of an impromptu staring contest, then snickered.

Eddy stretched a bit, then leaned his cheek on his hand. “So, you still live with your folks?”

“No, I live in a dormitory at my school,” Edd shook his head. “I moved out the minute I graduated high school.”

“Same,” Eddy replied. “Ed and I have been roughin' it in our own place for a while. Course now his girlfriend practically  _ lives _ with us.”

Edd giggled at that. “She comes over often, I take it?”

“All the freakin' time,” Eddy sighed, eyeing the last wing. “You gonna eat that?”

Shaking his head, Edd pushed the basket over to him. “And I suppose you bring men home often?”

Before biting into the wing, Eddy blew him a raspberry. “Way to make me sound like some kinda playboy!”

“You didn't answer my question, Eddy...” Edd purred, giving a giggle.

“Sometimes I do,” Eddy shrugged a bit, biting into the wing. “What, you think I'm gonna get all braggy and say I'm some kinda hot shot player? Please, I ain't fifteen anymore, Sockhead.”

Giggling, Edd patted his shoulder in assurance. “Actually, I find that rather refreshing. One of the fellows in my study group... he frequents this strip bar in the downtown area... the Razzle Dazzle, I think he said. And he is constantly bragging about the fact that he's been, erm... sleeping with many girls a few times a week.”

“Heh, I know the type, I work with a couple guys like that,” Eddy snickered, shaking his head. “They brag all about it and tote it like it's some kinda badge of honour! Big whoop, so ya banged a few chicks, big deal!”

“One's sex life, whatever it may be, should remain behind closed doors,” Edd remarked.

“Says the guy who told me about the fact that he had a one-time thing with his buddy,” Eddy teased with a smirk.

Edd blushed and pouted a little, “You asked!”

“You didn't have to answer,” Eddy winked.

“I wasn't thinking clearly!”

“Was it before or after you were all over me?”

“Must you try to get a rise out of me?!”

“Ooh! I bet that's not the only thing that's gonna be rising.”

“You be quiet!”

“Make me. I dare ya.”

Now Edd felt like he was at an impasse. Especially with the way Eddy was now looking at him with a challenging smirk. What could he even possibly say in response? However, it was just making him think back to some of those films his friends made him watch. One character would say to stop, the other would say make me, and then intimacy would ensue.

Blushing a bit more, Edd folded his arms over his chest and stared right at his new companion. “You'd like that, wouldn't you?”

“Yup,” Eddy reached over and poked him on the nose, making Edd flinch. 

“Then, just so we're clear... we'll have a one-night stand. I agree to this idea.”

“Kinda figured that.”

“Oh,  _ really? _ ”

Eddy rolled his eyes a bit, then gave him a sidelong glance, “I'll level with ya. I see what's goin' on. You got the hots for me,” he turned to Edd and smirked, “which is totally normal, considerin' how awesome I am. But it ain't just that. You know mommy and daddy would never go for this. So you're kinda feelin' rebellious. Heck, you even wanna prove to your friends that you don't got a stick up your ass. You'll brag about finally havin' a  _ real _ cock up your ass instead.”

Blushing heavily at such a blunt assessment, Edd averted his gaze. “Perhaps that is an... underlying motivation in this.”

“You ain't the first,” Eddy winked. “I'm cool with it anyway. Can't say I won't get anything out of it. You're hot and I wanna fuck you, so there. Win-win.”

Giving an exhale, Edd relaxed himself a bit. Even if it was getting increasingly harder to do so by now. “Very well. We should go over some ground rules, then.”

“Rules?” Eddy raised an eyebrow.

“If we are to partake in a one-night stand together, we should discuss our needs,” Edd stated.

Eddy snickered at that, giving a snort. “Seriously? For  _ that _ ? Heh, this should be good. Don't think I ever had to do ground rules for this before!”

“I'll have you know that despite the...  _ intent _ of a one-night stand, it's no reason that we shouldn't make sure our needs aren't met,” Edd said firmly, turning around in his stool completely to face Eddy.

“If you say so,” Eddy shrugged. “Before you start interrogatin' me, I'm clean. I got checked and I also use rubbers if I gotta.”

Exhaling with relief, Edd nodded. “That's good to know. I'm clean as well and make sure to use protection.” He turned to the bartender then, ordering them a glass of water each.

Stretching a bit in his seat, Eddy then turned himself around to face Edd as well. “Hope ya know, it's a one-time thing.”

“I never deluded myself to presume otherwise.”

Strangely enough, Edd couldn't help feeling a pang of disappointment. Did that mean they would never see each other again? He wasn't so sure he liked that idea. But before he could mull that further, Eddy spoke up once more.

“I don't do all that cuddly cutesy touchy-feely crap. We fuck and that's that.”

There was a part of Edd that felt disheartened to hear that. Especially when he knew that his friend from study group  _ did _ like to at least cuddle the girls he slept with. Especially considering earlier, sitting so close to him. He couldn't help imagining how nice it would've been to cuddle.

Nonetheless, he had a feeling that it would just make him look clingy and annoying. “That's fine then. But I would at least appreciate some pillow talk. I don't like the idea of simply rolling over and not acknowledging your partner.”

Eddy thought about it for a moment, then shrugged, “Yeah, sure. Pillow talk's cool.”

Relieved, but trying not to show it, Edd then took the glass of water given to him and sipped it. “Now, because I have a long commute to get home, may I at least stay the night with you?”

“Knock yourself out,” Eddy drank down some water also. “Course I might be gone by the time you get up, sooo...”

“I know, I know,” Edd waved it off, sticking his tongue out. “Is there anything  _ else _ I should keep in mind?”

“Try not to touch stuff in my room,” Eddy glanced at him with a snicker. “'Cause the only thing you're touchin' is  _ me _ .”

Edd giggled at that, giving a smile. “I don't believe that will be a problem. I too don't like my possessions being touched without permission.” He sipped his water again, refreshed at the cool liquid running down his throat. “I'm quite inexperienced, so you'll have to forgive me.”

“Relax, you ain't the first guy I'd been with who needed a hand,” Eddy winked at him, reaching over to pat his shoulder. “I'll go easy on ya.”

“What if I don't want you to?” Edd raised an eyebrow, giving a little smirk of his own.

“Tough guy, huh?” Eddy sipped his water also, placing the glass back down.

Edd leaned over slightly, giving a whisper. “Perhaps I am. But above all, I'm completely fine with the idea of you...” He blushed upon realizing what he was about to say. “Bending me over and  _ fucking _ me.”

“Ohhh, well! Look at you go!” Eddy laughed heartily, shaking his head. “Oh man, do you kiss your mom with that mouth?”

“I'd rather kiss  _ you _ with this mouth,” Edd licked his lips and smiled, showcasing the gap in his teeth.

Chuckling, Eddy looked him over again, then reached over and gently took hold of Edd's tie. “I don't normally do all that kissy crap, Sockhead. But I guess I'll make an exception for ya. You're real lucky that you're cute.”

“Cease your talking. Either you kiss me or I'm going to do it,” Edd purred, lowering his eyelids. He couldn't believe this was happening, it felt so exciting! Like never before! So daring, so impetuous, and so pleasurable. Of course the fact he was about to kiss a man he'd just met did occur to him, but he didn't care. He felt free!

“Might wanna make your threats sound less appealing, Double D.” Eddy snickered, pulling him closer by his tie. All before ardently bringing his lips to Edd's.

Even with the alcohol in his breath and the combination of their food, Edd didn't care. All he could focus on was how  _ good _ it felt. He'd never felt such sparks, such a wanton sensation from kissing somebody. It brought him back to high school, when his fellow gay companion and himself decided to try it all out. Kissing, cuddling, having sex. It was rationalized at the time, but with no thought to compatibility. Everything had been halfhearted, sensations being the bare minimum.

This was nothing like before.

Edd melted completely, kissing back with fervency as his hands came to grasp at Eddy's jacket. In turn, Eddy took hold of Edd's arms and brought him closer. Their lips mashed hungrily, unrelenting, and their tongues met shortly after. His body felt alive with heat and passion, which grew by the moment. With the heat coiling in his stomach and lowering down to his loins, his trousers began to feel tight.

The combination of their joined lips and tongues felt strangely delicious, quite addicting, and everything in between.

After a few moments, they finally parted, and looked at each other. While Eddy looked a bit taken aback, there was clear excitement in his eyes. All Edd could feel right then was just how enraptured he'd become. Like his breath had been taken away. Even as he saw Eddy looking at him lustily, he could only sit there, dazed from such a kiss.

“If you keep lookin' at me like that, I'm gonna have to rub one out before we even get back,” Eddy purred, gazing at him hungrily.

“I'm sorry...” Edd murmured softly, leaning back a bit. “I've just... never been kissed like that before.”

Eddy chuckled, then stood up from his stool and stretched. “There's gonna be more where that came from, ya know. C'mon, let's go back to my place.”

Blushing heavily, but all too happy to follow suit, Edd stood up and turned to the bartender. “Please put it all on a tab.”

The bartender chuckled, smiling in understanding. “Go 'head, you crazy kids.”

“You heard 'im, Sockhead,” Eddy now took Edd's arm and started to lead him out of the bar.

Edd gladly followed, all the more excited at how the rest of the evening was going to go.

 


	3. Inner Desires

Lucky for them, Eddy's apartment was only four blocks away, albeit with a couple of twists and turns. But Edd didn't mind, he was thankful for a little exercise and respite from their very heated moments. Even though he was trembling with utmost excitement at the prospect of their carnal activity.

For whatever reason, he'd expected Eddy to run ahead of him, but he didn't. Instead he walked beside Edd like they were old friends. It was quiet between them now, aside from an occasional question of which way to go from Edd and a quick response from Eddy. But it wasn't uncomfortable. Just different.

Edd could not believe what was about to happen. He'd met another man, made friendly with him, all of it to escalate into a kiss and a one-night stand. A move he'd never expected to have made this evening. In fact, his intent was simply to get out, hang in a bar, and maybe make a new friend. Someone else who shared his sexual orientation, as a way to build a connection. Maybe, in a way, he had hoped he could meet someone to build a future relationship with.

Nothing seemed to happen in the way he expected it to. But was that part of the fun? It seemed to be.

Never had he felt this comfortable around someone new. With or without the alcohol, he could just _feel_ the connection they had. It was weird. Edd wasn't sure if it was possible, but it strangely felt like he'd known Eddy his whole life. Feeling that way around someone he'd only just met was surreal.

Yet, he felt so liberated. Like he truly was his own person. His parents couldn't influence and dissuade him. His peers couldn't pressure him. Everything in this moment was his own choice. And it felt wonderful.

Edd exhaled happily, then glanced at his new companion. Eddy was walking along, hands shoved in his pockets, looking straight ahead. At least until he noticed Edd watching him at the corner of his eye.

“Didn't your mom tell you it's not polite to stare, Sockhead?” Eddy teased, a smile curling at his lips.

Edd giggled behind his hand, feeling his smile grow. “How can I help it when you're such an eye catcher?”

“Heh,” Eddy smirked, giving a chuckle. “Can't argue with that.”

They continued walking, enjoying the cool evening air, and seeing the occasional car drive by on the road.

“So... you excited?” Eddy gave him a sidelong glance.

Beaming, Edd nodded. “I don't recall ever being so excited.”

That was true. Even his deepest carnal desires couldn't be denied. Of course he was hoping for more to come from it, but for now, he would be glad to just partake. If their kissing was anything to go on, he could imagine just how pleasurable it was all going to be.

Eddy chuckled, breaking his train of thought. “Most of the guys I end up bangin' are more drunk than you are.”

“They must end up missing out quite a bit,” Edd remarked.

“One time, the guy drank so much, I wasn't feelin' it,” Eddy recalled, visibly cringing. “There's drunk and then there's _that_ guy. No way! I was drunk too but not _that_ drunk! He's tryin' to get me into it, but then he puked on my shoes. Yeesh! I just got the hell outta there. One of my bros said that apparently he drank more and passed out. He was still there when the janitor was cleaning up the next morning!”

Edd winced at such visions, shaking his head. “My goodness... The unsanitary elements of that alone!”

Poking his side, Eddy shook his head. “Of course Mr. Neat Freak is hung up on the gross stuff.”

“Hey, I happen to be hygienic and quite careful of such things, thank you very much.” Edd replied haughtily. “But I must admit that it's wonderful how you realized that the other man was in no position of consent.”

“Hey, I'm a bad boy, not heartless.” Eddy stated, sticking his tongue out.

Giggling, Edd patted his shoulder. “Whatever you say.”

Finally, they came to the building that Eddy had indicated was his place. They went inside, then over to the elevator, and stepped into it. With the button for the eighth floor struck, the doors closed and went up. It stopped on the second floor, to which an older woman stepped in. She glanced at Eddy, her nose wrinkling with disapproval, then she looked at Edd.

“I see you have a new _friend_ coming tonight, Edward.” The woman said, an edge to her tone.

Eddy rolled his eyes and didn't meet her gaze. “Hi, Mrs. Frederickson.”

Figuring to take the heat off his new friend, Edd cleared his throat. “Hello, Ma'am. My name is also Eddward, it's lovely to meet you.” He held his hand out to shake.

She stared at it with disdain, then the elevator doors opened to the fourth floor. “At least one of his  _friends_ has manners.” And she left the elevator without another word.

The very second the doors closed again, Eddy muttered, “Old bitch.”

Edd looked at him. “I take it you two don't get along.”

“She's a bitter old hag with like fifty million cats and always complains about her husband. Yeesh. She thinks Ed and I are gonna blow the place up or something.” Eddy muttered.

“Have you given her reason to feel that way?”

“Nah, she hates everyone. Notice how she was all rude when you were tryin' to be nice.”

“Sounds a lot like my grandmother.”

“Heh, remind me not to get close at your next family reunion.”

Edd smiled endearingly, then the elevator doors opened. Eddy stepped out with Edd following suit, and they turned down the hallway. Finally they came to apartment 804, which Eddy took out a ring of keys from his pocket. Once he unlocked the door, they stepped into the apartment, closed the door behind them, and locked it.

“This is it,” Eddy said as he tossed his keys into a bowl next to the door. “Chez Ed.”

Edd couldn't help taking in the place as the lights were turned on. The apartment was simple, laid out very spaciously, with the living room and kitchen being in the same vicinity. A dining area, with a table full of drawings and art increments sat at one end next to a large window.

“It's certainly far bigger than my dorm room,” Edd remarked with a smile. “And quite neat.”

“Won't be like that for long,” Eddy remarked, taking off his jacket and hanging it up. “Ed's real messy.”

Edd nodded, taking in the place some more as he located the two bedrooms and a bathroom. He looked at Eddy, who was now turning to look back at him while removing his fingerless gloves.

“Well... as I've said, I... had never done this before,” Edd wrung his fingers together nervously. “How, erm... are we to do this?”

Chuckling, Eddy went over and patted his arm. “Relax Sockhead, there ain't no rule book about this sorta thing! Go use the can, I'm sure you're gonna need it.”

Giving a little nod, Edd went over to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Switching on the light, he took in the bathroom, finding it a bit smaller than his own. But it didn't matter. He went over and did his business, keeping relaxed and trying not to lose his mind. When going over to wash his hands, he finally got a look at himself in the mirror.

Edd cringed. His cheeks were flushed, the exposed strands of his hair were a bit dishevelled, and his eyes were a bit bloodshot. Of course he didn't quite look like himself.

“What would mother and father say...” He murmured.

The thought made him giggle. For once, he just didn't care.

After drying his hands, he exited the bathroom, and could now see Eddy sitting on the living room couch with a magazine. Giving a smile, Edd went over to the couch and stood next to it demurely.

Eddy looked up, then set the magazine aside, “No need to wait for an invitation, Double D.”

Going over, Edd sat down a couple paces away and folded his hands in his lap. “I had assumed you would be in the bedroom already.”

“Yeah right,” Eddy snickered, shaking his head. “Then you'd be all scared off and run away.”

“I would not...”

“Maybe, but you'd probably be all shocked and think I was being a pretty sucky fuck buddy. You'd be all, 'How dare you, don't you have any sense of _wooing_ your partner?' or whatever!”

Edd pouted a little, averting his gaze. “I'm beginning to think you know me too well.”

“Like I said, I've seen your type before, Sockhead.” Eddy winked, reaching over and patting his knee. “Figured you'd be more comfortable if we sat here and yakked about stuff.”

Looking over at him, Edd blushed and managed a smile. “You're very considerate.”

“Hey, when you're about to get laid, you gotta make sure the other guy's feelin' comfortable.” Eddy shrugged, waving it off.

“Oh, must you downplay every compliment I offer?” Edd raised an eyebrow. “As if somehow doing a good thing makes you less cool?”

A light blush marred Eddy's cheeks as he averted his gaze. “Goin' all soft ain't my style.”

Edd wasn't at all sure how to say that Eddy has been nothing but the entire evening. Snarky and liking to tease, to be sure, but nothing bad. Still, he figured not to poke his discomfort. Instead, he scooted a little closer and placed a hand on his thigh.

“Well, be that as it may, I rather enjoy your company,” Edd stated.

Glancing at him, Eddy chuckled a bit, “Yeah yeah, same here.”

They averted their gazes, while Edd rubbed his arm demurely, trying to think of something else to say. Of course his inexperience was not helping matters. For a moment they glanced at each other, then turned to face each other.

“Perhaps... we should... talk a bit more,” Edd murmured, barely meeting his companion's eyes. 

“'Bout what?” Eddy cocked his head.

“About... ourselves? Perhaps general information? I mean, we are about to... engage in carnal activity, after all,” Edd suggested, wringing his fingers together nervously.

Eddy looked puzzled, but otherwise shrugged. “O-kay then. You first.”

“All right... Well, you know my name by now... I'm from Lemon Brook, but we eventually moved to Plum Crest after certain... _altercations_ that occurred when I was in school. I spent the rest of my education at Plum Crest Academy,” Edd said, leaning back into the couch a bit. “I'm twenty-two, six-foot-one, and I do someday dream of being able to travel to places. My dream career would be that of an inventor or perhaps a physicist. I would still like to have room to explore my various interests. I'm currently single and have attempted to date a woman to somehow display the illusion of a normal life. However, that fell through as my sexuality could no longer be denied.”

Now Eddy looked at him with a raised eyebrow, then snickered. “Ohhh, this should be good! Lemme guess, ya tried havin' hanky panky with her, but your limp noodle had different ideas!”

“Eddy!” Edd giggled, playfully batting his arm. “Come now, don't be crude!”

“I'm not wrong, am I?” Eddy smirked.

“Well, you're half right. I courted a woman I knew who was interested in me and who I considerably got along with. However, she did want more, and did attempt to seduce me. It didn't work out and though I tried to deny it, I wasn't attracted to her in that way,” Edd explained.

Eddy snickered, giving him a pat on the arm. “Not surprised! Hey, least you got out of it before it got ugly! I actually did sleep with the girl I was dating.”

“What?!” Edd balked in surprise. “My goodness, you did?”

“Yup,” Eddy nodded, looking up at the ceiling, “I was fifteen at the time, datin' this cute chick I had a crush on for a while. We went out and it was all fun, but I wasn't feelin' it. Didn't really know why, she was so hot and pretty popular.”

“Did you two get along?” Edd asked.

“Oh yeah, you bet!” Eddy laughed. “She was a sweet gal and we grew up in the same cul-de-sac. Then we slept together, kinda figurin' it was the next thing we had to do. Course it didn't work, I wasn't feelin' it and she knew I wasn't all into it. I was all bummed out about it and then we broke up. After that I was beginnin' to think I really _was_ gay, which I was kinda hopin' I wasn't. Next thing I know, this hot senior from school saw me in the showers, and we gave each other handjobs. Then I sucked his dick after.”

“Oh my...” Edd couldn't help picturing such a spectacle. “And I... suppose it helpd you quite a bit?”

Eddy winked at him, snickering. “You bet, Sockhead. Been suckin' and playing with dicks since then. Never looked back. Sure, I kinda miss the squishy softness of girls boobs, but I'll live.”

Even Edd couldn't help giggling. “I have to admit that I concur.”

They looked at each other, giving little laughs and feeling more at ease. Eddy then stretched, crossing one leg on top of the other.

“Sooo, guess I'll give ya my profile. Twenty-two, five-eight, lived in Peach Creek all my life before movin' out here to the city,” Eddy gave a little shrug, staring up at the ceiling. “Went to school, then got a job, that's about it. Hobbies include listenin' to old records, thinkin' cool ideas, money, video games, takin' strolls, and hangin' out. Someday I'm gonna be an awesome salesman, I got all kinds of ideas of stuff to sell, but I ain't gonna bore you with that.”

Giggling, Edd touched his shoulder, giving a smile. Eddy glanced back at him, then snorted as he smiled in return.

“Thank you for sharing,” Edd murmured, his fingers gently clutching the fabric of his shirt.

“Eh, no big deal,” Eddy waved it off.

Hesitating a bit, Edd averted his gaze, but kept his hand where it was. “Eddy... are you... having a good time?”

“What makes you think I'm not?” Eddy raised an eyebrow. “C'mon Sockhead, don't worry about that! If I wasn't, you'd know.”

Edd cringed, wondering how he could be so clueless. Had he really been deluding himself to think that Eddy was humouring him? That seemed so ridiculous, he wanted to kick himself for thinking that.

“Seriously, as much as I like to get laid, I'm not desperate, ya know. I don't bring random guys I don't like to my place!” Eddy said, shaking his head. He patted Edd on the leg in a playful manner. “Lemme spell it out for ya. You're cute, I like talkin' to you, and I brought you to my place 'cause I definitely want to screw your brains out! None of this would've happened if I found you boring!”

Letting out a little sigh of relief, Edd inched closer and lay his head on Eddy's shoulder. Whatever boldness made him do so, he wasn't sure, and Eddy didn't seem to mind. “You're right... I suppose I never was confident that my company was enough for somebody. Why, you've shown me such a good time tonight, I had only hoped it was good for you.”

Chuckling, Eddy brought his hand up and ruffled his hat. “You worry too much, Sockhead. Think of it like this. I never thought a cute, yet hot nerd like you would ever give attention to a guy like me.”

The sentiment made Edd blush considerably. He couldn't help thinking of social norms and even how an environment such as high school would have found this pair up weird. But it made sense. They were on completely different sides of any social spectrum, two sides one never would expect to meet. Then again, what if they did know each other back then? Would it be the same? Different? Would they have been friends? Edd liked to think so.

“Well... I can see why you would think that. But I will say this,” Edd nuzzled into his shoulder, “It would be incredibly boring if I were with someone who was very much like me. I had attempted that, and it was not what I'd hoped. You however... well, I like that you're not like me. In fact, it's making this who experience very exciting.”

Eddy looked at him, then snickered, “Ya think so, eh?”

“I do,” Edd smiled. “I haven't felt this way around someone in a long time.”

For a moment, Eddy didn't respond. He brought an arm around Edd's shoulder, gently toying with his hair absently. Finally, he murmured, “Me too.”

“Eddy?”

“Yeah?”

“I want you.”

Eddy looked at him, his eyes sparking with hunger. Edd shifted his position to face him completely, their eyes locked.

“Kiss me,” Edd commanded, his breathing accelerating slightly.

With a grin, Eddy obeyed and kissed him deeply, pulling Edd close by his tie. Moaning into the kiss, Edd curled his arms around Eddy's neck and leaned into him. They held each other tightly, fingers clutching each other's shirts and pulling their bodies flush together. Lips and tongues clashing deliciously, further igniting the passion.

Feeling the urge, Edd fell back on the couch, which took Eddy down with him. Even with the heavier man on top of him, he didn't care, nor did it feel uncomfortable. Their hips aligned, grinding slightly as they adjusted to this new position. Letting out moans of pleasure, Edd spread his legs as Eddy settled between them. 

Pulling away for a moment, they gaze into each other's hazed eyes, all before Eddy then lowered his head and nipped at Edd's neck. Angling his head to accomodate, Edd raked his fingers through Eddy's hair, moaning in response.

“Ah...” Edd breathed out, clutching at his lover tightly. “Nngh... Eddy...”

A chuckle sounded from Eddy as he continued his ministrations on Edd's neck. “You seriously make the cutest noises.”

Edd giggled, turning his head some more, “Oh, come now...”

“I'm gonna be if you keep this up!”

“Do you presume I'm not in a similar position?”

“I can feel ya from here, Sockhead.”

As if to prove his point, Eddy brought hand down between them, fondling along Edd's crotch. This made Edd squirm slightly and gasp as jolts of pleasure coursed through him.

“Yeeaah... you're real hard,” Eddy purred, smirking at him devilishly.

“Please...” Edd moaned, clutching at Eddy's shirt now.

“Ye-e-es?” Eddy held his free hand to his ear, leaning toward him.

“Please... take me to bed...”

This made Eddy laugh, but nonetheless he flashed that devilish smirk that made Edd's insides melt. He got up from the couch, then took Edd by the hand and pulled him up.

“Lemme guess, you want tons of foreplay?”

“Yes...”

Rolling his eyes slightly, Eddy took him by the arm and led the way toward one of the bedrooms. “Fine, but only 'cause you're cute.”

“I can live with that,” Edd murmured, allowing himself to be pulled away.

It didn't matter how at this point. He just wanted this so badly.

* * *

Sex was by far sweatier and a lot messier than Edd had remembered. Even his peers seemed to omit this factor whenever they shared details (most of which he didn't want to hear in the first place). It was especially sore, which made sense having had his anal cavity penetrated  _twice_ , even with the delicious lubricant. His inexperience especially didn't help. Films and especially pornographic videos had been terrible teachers. Not that he looked to them for education on how sex worked.

But it certainly was an eye opener overall. While Edd always had a feeling that sex wasn't this magical act you go through with ease, he hadn't realized it would be like this. More than he bargained for, to be sure. His mind was still reeling as he took in just about everything that happened during their carnal activity. There was a tinge of shame for having been unable to do certain things properly. At least he managed to use his mouth very well, though not all the way.

At the same time, despite all of the unexpected factors of how  _real_ sex worked, there was one thing Edd couldn't deny.

It had been absolutely  _amazing_ .

Edd currently lay on his stomach beneath the sheets of the bed, feeling spent, but unbelievably happy. Like never before. Even with the soreness in his rear and the cramps in his legs, he felt wonderful. Never had he imagined sex to feel incredibly fulfilling and so pleasurable to the core. This was what books described as basking in the afterglow. Although he wasn't so sure why it was called that. He was just perfectly comfortable to relax after engaging in physically strenuous activity. 

Turning his head, he spied Eddy laying on his back, panting a bit and staring at the ceiling. His hair was now undone, matted to his cheeks and forehead, drenched in sweat. Noticing Edd was looking at him, he turned his head and gave a chuckle. “O-kay, either I'm that good or you're just being Silent Sam right now, Sockhead. C'mon, say something! This silence is makin' me feel weird.”

Giggling, Edd smiled brightly and rolled onto his side, laying his head comfortably on the pillow. “I'm just thinking, that's all.”

“Penny for your thoughts?” Eddy snickered, raising an eyebrow.

“Mmm... I suppose I'm just lost in thought about our experience,” Edd murmured, reaching over and gently tousling some of Eddy's chest hairs. “I never expected it to feel this way.”

Eddy looked at him some more, then back up at the ceiling, “Feel like what?”

“An amalgamation of the realism of sex, and yet how physically wonderful it truly is,” Edd explained, letting his hand gently run along Eddy's bicep.

Shrugging slightly, Eddy gave him a sidelong glance. “That's sex for ya, Sockhead. It gets real messy and gross, you hurt yourself, and some guys freakin' finish early. I'm real surprised you didn't!”

Giggling, Edd shook his head, “I have quite a ways of holding back if I need to.”

“Lucky you, took me forever to do that,” Eddy turned his head again, sticking his tongue out at him.

Remembering just how skilled and amazing Eddy's tongue was, Edd shuddered happily and beamed. “Well, at least it wasn't a problem now... Though I can imagine the mere thought of any more is going to hurt.”

“Yeah...” Eddy confessed, snickering.

“Me too,” Edd admitted. He exhaled a bit, lowering his voice, “Eddy... did you enjoy yourself? My inexperience surely did put a damper on things.”

“Course it did, but that's kinda by default,” Eddy snorted. He rolled onto his side, propping up his head against one arm. “Relax Double D, it ain't the worst I had anyway!” He averted his eyes a bit, biting his lip. “Course if we're gonna be honest, I'd say you were in the top five.”

“Oh, now that can't be true...” Edd blushed. “You must say that to all the men you have sexual relations with.”

Eddy shook his head, “Don't go all Doubting Dave on me, Sockhead! I freakin' mean it, okay? You were great. Inexperience and all! C'mon, not many guys are like you in the sack. You had all that inexperience, all that overreaction to how good it felt, but ya still hung in there. Heck, you were worried about  _my_ freakin' well being! About what I was getting from it!”

“Perhaps...” Edd blushed immensely, “But you still had to do a lot of it.”

“So what? I don't care,” Eddy scoffed, shaking his head. “It's not like you didn't give me a ton to work with, ya know.”

“I know, but-”

“Quit with the whole self-pity thing, it's fine. It was fun and really damn hot,” Eddy stuck his tongue out at him. “Besides, I can't remember any of the guys I was with callin' out my name like you did!”

Once more, Edd blushed and squirmed a bit, “As I said... I get very loud.”

“Kinda noticed when I was blowin' you...” Eddy winked at him, smirking devilishly.

“It felt too good,” Edd murmured, shuddering at the recent memory. He closed his eyes and sighed in contentment. “You know Eddy, you truly have raised the bar for me.”

“Well duh, I'm a freakin' sex machine, Double D! Course no other guy's gonna compare.”

“Hm, you truly believe that?”

“Just sayin'...”

They looked at one another, sharing a little laugh. Edd scooted a little closer, much to Eddy's confusion as he raised an eyebrow.

“Eddy... I want to thank you for tonight, it's been wonderful. I haven't had so much fun in a long time. And I will _never_ forget it,” Edd murmured, reaching over to gently brush a strand of Eddy's hair from his face. “Nor you.”

A blush settled on Eddy's cheeks as he averted his gaze, seemingly nervous. He exhaled after a moment, then gently brushed Edd's hand away. “Don't mention it. Gonna be kinda hard to forget you and your hat, I'll tell ya that.”

In spite of how he yearned to hear more, Edd decided to take it. Of course they would likely never see each other again after this. No matter how much he desired otherwise. All he knew for sure was that he'd never forget such an incredible evening. It would be forever cemented in his heart. To have had such an incredible time with another person. Who he spoke with, kissed, and had sex with all in the same night.

Maybe he wouldn't spread this around. It would be his own little secret. For now, anyway.

He didn't want to push his luck. He didn't want to appear clingy or like he was completely violating the “rules” of a one-night stand. No matter how much he wished he could.

“Well... thank you,” Edd murmured, rolling over onto his other side and yawning. “I enjoyed it far more with you... than I did with someone who was my friend. Interesting how things work out, isn't it?”

Eddy was silent for a few moments, then gave a mild chuckle. “Yeah, no kiddin'.”

The lamp was turned off, indicating that Eddy was also tired, which was expected. They'd both had a long day, and quite an eventful night together. Though it was coming to an end, much to Edd's dismay, at least it could end on a nice note. Just going to sleep, nice and comfortable, before waking to the inevitable sunshine and parting of the ways.

“Goodnight, Eddy... sleep well,” Edd murmured.

“Yeah yeah... you too, Sockhead,” Eddy replied from behind him.

A few moments passed as Edd closed his eyes and made himself comfortable. Of course he wasn't used to sleeping in such a large bed, let alone with another person in it. But it did feel warm, very inviting, and even that dismayed him further. Of course this was the first and last time. But he would savour it for all he could. For just how warm and comfortable it was. As well as how it was the very bed where he'd had the most wonderful and satisfying sex of his life. One he was sure would never be topped.

Suddenly, he felt Eddy slide up behind him, pressing his thicker body to him. Edd let out a tiny breath of surprise, but was silenced as Eddy's arm came around his middle. His breath hitched as he realized what was happening.

Eddy was  _spooning_ him.

“E-Eddy?” Edd murmured.

A sigh escaped from Eddy, but he didn't move. “It gets cold at night and you're too damn skinny. It ain't gonna feel too good even with the blankets. I'm just makin' sure you don't freeze, okay? 'Sides, I'm too tired to get another blanket.”

Edd wasn't sure whether to believe this or not, but had a feeling Eddy was covering it up. He  _wanted_ to spoon. And that made him so happy. Smiling brightly in the darkness, Edd happily leaned up against him and made himself comfortable. Already, he felt so warm and cozy, like he was being protected. And this was the intimate closeness he had craved for.

“Thank you, Eddy.”

“Sure thing. Now go to sleep already.”

Although he didn't fall asleep very quickly, Edd did eventually succumb to his exhaustion. All while being spooned so tenderly. He never felt more comfortable when going to sleep. He didn't want this night to end all the more.

* * *

The morning had come.

Edd could feel the inklings of a headache, but none too severe, he hoped. He slowly opened his eyes, managing to at least remember what had happened the night before. It was strange, almost like it  _had_ been a dream, but it wasn't. Of course he reached around to the other side of the bed only to find it empty. He felt disheartened immediately. 

Once he opened his eyes completely, he saw that the other side of the bed was rumpled a bit, but clearly used. As he sat up, he realized he was still naked, and could now see his clothes. There now lying on the bed, to which he realized Eddy must have put them there. 

He felt himself smile, even if only for a brief moment. Wherever Eddy was, he probably had every expectation of this being simple and clean. Of course he didn't want to make this hard for his desires of more intimacy. But he couldn't help it. The disheartening feeling of the inevitable departure loomed over his head.

Edd slowly got off the bed, then proceeded to dress himself and not leave anything behind. Fortunately, all he had on his person had been his wallet and keys, which were tucked in the pockets of his trousers. He took one last glance at the bed, feeling his heart sink, but he refused to let it get to him.

Feeling brave, Edd exited the bedroom, and came out into the apartment. So far, everything was as it had been last night, aside from a strange jacket thrown to the floor near the door, and two new pairs of shoes. He could only guess that Eddy's roommate Ed was home and quite possibly his girlfriend as well. 

As he came out, the bathroom door opened, and out walked a very tall young man around his age. He had messy but soft-looking red hair, wore a red t-shirt, and had a towel around his neck. All the while clutching a toothbrush in his fist. When he opened his eyes, Edd saw that they were brown and seemed to be full of excitement.

Before he could say anything, the other man, presumably Ed, smiled brightly at him.

“Hello! My name is Ed,” he said cheerfully. “You're that guy Eddy brought home last night!”

Edd managed a smile, unable to help feeling charmed by the other man's genuine enthusiasm. “Why, yes, I am... Erm, my name is also Edd, but with two D's.”

“Another Ed?! Wow!” Ed exclaimed with a big grin. He turned to the other bedroom then, “May! May, come here! He's awake!”

“Comin', mutton chop!” A woman's voice called from the bedroom.

Edd gave a little nod, smiling still, “Yes... I was informed of this coincidence last night, in fact. It's very nice to meet you, Ed.”

“And a happy day to you too!” Ed took his hand and shook it vigorously.

Ed's girlfriend, now known to be May, came out of the bedroom right then. She had long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and was wearing what Edd could only guess was one of Ed's shirts since it was far too big for her.

“Hi!” May greeted, flashing two very prominent buck teeth. “I'm May Kanker, nice to meet ya!”

“Wait... Kanker? ...Erm, Miss May, you wouldn't happen to know a Marie Kanker, would you?” Edd asked hesitantly.

“Do I?!” May exclaimed with surprise. “Course I do! She's my sister!”

Edd nodded, having somehow expected that. “I often intended a figure drawing class during high school, and she had been one of the students there.”

“Nice! What a small world!” May laughed, leaning against Ed.

“But not smaller than a bread box!” Ed kissed the top of her head, grinning. He looked at Edd, then pointed behind him. “Eddy left you a note, Mr. Other Ed!”

“Oh, um... you could call me Double D... It's what Eddy called me last night,” Edd said sheepishly.

“Double D, I like it!” May nodded with approval.

“Then Double D it shall be!” Ed laid his toothbrush on Edd's shoulder, much to his chagrin.

“Erm... yes, well-wait. You said Eddy left me a note?” Edd blinked.

Ed nodded, grinning. “Yup! You must be special! He never leaves notes for the guys he's with!”

“...Is that so...” Edd turned, then went over to the kitchen counter. Sure enough, there was a piece of paper held down by a paperweight in the shape of the dollar sign. Right next to a notepad and a pen.

As Edd read it over, he could feel himself smile and tears well in his eyes.

_**Sockhead,** _

_**Had to go to work. Eat some breakfast before you leave. Ed should be there.** _

_**-Eddy** _

_**P.S. Here's my cell number 252-032-1999** _

Short and brief as it was, the note spoke so many volumes. Edd trembled, holding a hand to his mouth as he tried to contain himself. “Oh my...”

Ed sauntered over, peering over his shoulder for a brief moment, then nodded. “Yup! That's his real number! I know because I have it in my phone too!”

“So do I!” May came into the kitchen area and started to pull out some items from the cabinets. “Do you like pancakes, Double D?”

“Hmm?” Edd finally looked up from the note, then nodded. “Oh, yes! I do... thank you very much.”

“You're welcome!” Ed patted Edd's hat affectionately.

Edd looked down at the note once more, then carefully tucked it into his hat. “Ed... may I use your comb?”

Ed nodded emphatically. “Of course you can!”

Relieved, Edd nodded, and then took the notepad. He scrawled a quick note, then left it under the paperweight. With a quick thank-you to Ed, he then headed to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Ed and May watched after him with smiles, then went back to work at preparing some breakfast. All the while, Ed glanced at the note Edd had left.

_**Dear Eddy,** _

_**Thank you so much for everything. Take very good care.** _

_**Here is my number as well: 252-726-2009** _

_**Sincerely, Edd “Double Dee”** _

Ed smiled brightly, then went over to help May in the kitchen, whistling cheerfully. “He's definitely my favourite of those guys!”

May giggled, smiling also, “You know Ed, I think he's Eddy's favourite, too.”

 


End file.
